Stairway to Heaven
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Naru died in a tragic accident but what if Sasuke after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories of her past.
1. Prologue

**Stairway to Heaven **

**By: Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary**: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourn…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Naru died in a tragic accident but what if Sasuke after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories on her past.

* * *

**Note:** You already know the pairings so you don't need to guess who it is ok…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto neither the Stairway to heaven plot line**. **Hmm and also I do not own the song River flows in you by Yiruma and Forevermore by ****Side A**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_**Well I tried  
But I won't give in  
That's alright  
'Cause I'm going to win  
Now I know  
I've got to let you go  
Now I see  
You were never meant for me**_

It's raining hard and it seems like the sky is crying with him…this is too painful for him…this day is the day where his fiancée is declared dead because of the tragic car accident. The police says they can't recognized the body because of the burn it experienced when the car exploded. They only identical mark that they recovered at the body is a ring…

_**Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, I need it  
Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, tonight  
I want your hot stuff  
I got to feel it  
Got to have your hot stuff  
Got to have your love tonight**_

The ring that he gave her before he go for Us for some important meeting. The only thing came back to him after the accident.

Sasuke cried hard on his room…mourning of what he lost…Naru…Naru is gone she died and she will never come back to his life…Naru his future wife…the girl of his dreams died…

_**Ooh yeah  
I want you back  
Ooh yeah  
I want you back**_

_**I remember the love in your eye  
When you took my hand and said goodbye  
I don't know where the river flows  
But now I'm free  
I'm not going to go down again**_

Sasuke is on his knees crying he does not care if crying can stained his image all he thinking is Naru…she died…it's too painful…

_**Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, I need it (Come on)  
Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, tonight (Baby, baby)  
I want your hot stuff  
I got to feel it (I got to feel it)  
Got to have your hot stuff  
Got to have your love tonight**_

He opened his palms…revealing a sapphire diamond ring…Sasuke gently touches it…

_**Ooh yeah  
I want you back  
Ooh yeah  
I want you back  
Ooh yeah  
I want you back  
Ooh yeah  
I want you back**_

Hot, hot, hot  
Hot, hot, hot  
Hot, hot, hot  
Hot, hot, hot

_**"Why…why do you leave me?"**_

* * *

**Flash back**

_**There are times  
When I just want to look at your face  
With the stars in the night  
There are times**_

"Hey Sasuke why the amusement park is empty…" Naru asked her long time boy friend while clinging on Sasuke's arm… while the musician's is playing their favorite song.

_**When i just want to feel your embrace  
On a cold night  
Refrain  
I just can't believe  
that you are mine now**_

Sasuke turned to look at his lovely blonde with a smiled he held her hand tighter with his. "It's a secret…"

_**You were just a dream that i once knew  
I never thought i would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all i need to be forevermore  
All those years**_

Naru pouted childishly. "You know…I hate surprises…"

_**I long to hold you in my arms  
I've been dreaming of you every night  
I've been watching all the stars that fall down  
Wishing you will be mine**_

"This will be over if I tell you…" Sasuke said as he led her at the carousel ride. "Come on seat with me…" Naru smiled "Ok…" she said as she took a hold of his hand and seat beside him…

_**I just can't believe  
that you are mine now**_

And then at the time that the two of them seat comfortably the ride started to move. "Hey it's moving Sasuke-kun…" Naru said while she's looking fascinated at the colorful lights that surround the carousel.

_**You were just a dream that i once knew  
I never thought i would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all i need to be forevermore  
All those years  
I long to hold you in my arms  
I've been dreaming of you every night  
I've been watching all the stars that fall down  
Wishing you will be mine**_

Sasuke kneeled down in front of lovely blonde. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Naru asked "Come on seat with me…" she holding his arm.

_**Time & again  
There are these changes that we cannot end  
As sure as time keeps goin on & on  
My love for you will be forevermore**_

Sasuke shook his head and smiled. "No…wait a minute…"

"And why not?" Naru pouted and cross her arms around her chest.

"Naru I wait this long to ask you about this…but I'm such a coward to tell you this till now…but I had gathered the courage to tell you this…" Sasuke started as he reaches for a certain thing on his pockets. Naru looked at Sasuke with worried eyes. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun…"

_**I just can't believe  
that you are mine now**_

"_God this is too embarrassing but I need to do this…to secure her…" _Sasuke thought as he opened the blue velvet box on his hands revealing a sapphire cut diamond ring.

_**You were just a dream that i once knew  
I never thought i would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all i need to be forevermore  
All those years  
I long to hold you in my arms  
I've been dreaming of you every night  
I've been watching all the stars that fall down  
Wishing you will be mine**_

Naru's eyes widen… "Sasuke-kun what is…"

Sasuke smiled. " Naru…my love…will you marry me?" Sasuke asked looking intently at Naru's sky blue orbs.

Naru is overwhelmed by the feeling…she does not expect that Sasuke will propose to her after all the years that they were together. This is too unexpected for her… she felt her heart jump with joy after Sasuke says the word 'Will you marry me…'

_**As endless as forever  
Our love will stay together  
You are all i need to be with forevermore**_

Naru nodded tears streaming down her face. "Yes…yes I will marry you…I want to be with you!" she said with teary eyes.

Sasuke smiled and took her soft and slender hands with his and inserted the ring on her ring finger.

_**(as endless as forever)  
(our love will stay together)  
You are all i need to be with forevermore**_

"I love you Naru…" he said as he pulled her on his warm and lovingly hug.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun…"

**End Flash back**

That's all he remembered after he fly for Us…Sasuke did not know that this the last time that he will see her smiling face because the next time Sasuke knew he is attending her burial.

Sasuke let out tears from his eyes. "_I will love you forever…Naru…" _

* * *

**---TBC---**

* * *

**What cha think guys?**

**Review ok?**


	2. The new identity

**Stairway to Heaven**

**By: Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary**: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourning…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Naru died in a tragic accident but what if Sasuke after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories on her past.

* * *

**Trsofnaruto- your question will be answered when the story goes on.**

**Lady Kaly 7- thank you for reviewing!**

**Angelvan105- how are you now buddy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The new identity**

* * *

It's raining hard now and the sky is very dark…a thunder can be heard from afar. "**Father! Father hurry up open the door!"** Neji shouted from the outside. **"Father hurry up!"**

Hizashi immediately opened the door revealing Neji and a blonde haired girl covered with her own blood. "**Neji what the hell is this…oh my god…"** he recognized the girl.

"**That is naru what happened to her neji? Bring her to the hospital not here."** Hizashi said in panic.

Neji turned to look at his father. "**No father we can't take her at the hospital…**" Neji said placing Naru's lifeless body to his bed.

"**And why not Naru is dying for god sakes! Your uncle arashi will be gone wild if you…" **

Neji stand up. **"Father…uncle arashi can't learn about this…he will never know about this…"**

"**But why? I can't understand Neji can you please tell me…"** Hizashi said as he examined his son's action.

"**Doctor Shizune will be here in a while…so she will be safe for now." **Neji said as he looks at his blood soaked hands.

"**Tell me what really happens? Why she is like that!"** Hizashi shouted in anger.

"**Dad she's been through the Car accident…ok…a car bumped her and here she is…I saved her…so stop asking father…"** Neji explained.

"The why the hell you don't tell this to her dad so…"

"**SHE IS DEAD FOR HER FAMILY! SHE SHOULD BE PRESUME DEAD BY THEM GET IT DAD!"** Neji shouted cutting off his father.

"**How long did she bleeding like that…" **

"**Almost 1 half hours since the accident…"** Neji admitted

"**Bloody hell…this is absurd…"** all of the sudden a loud knock illuminates the room. "**It's the doctor…" **

"**Are you Seichi the one who called my service?" **the doctor asked

Neji nodded. **"Yes it's me…doctor please hurry up…she's losing so much blood."**

"**Ok let's hurry…"**

Hizashi cocked his eye brows the doctor called his son with a false name. **"Neji you have lots of explaining to do…"**

"**I'll explain all later father…don't worry…**" Neji said as he followed the doctor on his room.

* * *

"**Sasuke stop doing this to yourself you need to rest…"** Itachi reprimanded his brother. Sasuke has not taken a sleep since the accident. Since his fiancée is missing he never stop searching for her he can't make sleep he want to see her…to find her…he will not stop until he proved to them that she's not yet dead…

"**I need to see her…I need to see her brother…I will not stop unless I prove to them that she's still alive…**" Sasuke said stubbornly.

"**Sasuke…it's been 1 month since Naru's gone missing why don't you accept the fact that she is…**"

"**Naru is not dead! She's not dead! So take back what you said! Naru is not dead yet! She promised me that she will wait for me! so she's not dead! Not dead!"** Sasuke shouted angrily.

"**What's happening here Itachi."** Mikoto said worriedly as she looks between her two son.

Itachi shook his head. **"Sasuke her burial will be this afternoon if you want to come just go at Konoha Cemetery let's go mom…"** Itachi said as he guides his mom outside Sasuke's room.

"**But how about your brother Itachi?" **Mikoto asked worriedly

"**He needs to get over her Mother…That's all he needs to do so that's why he needs to attend her burial**." Itachi said.

* * *

"**What are you going to do if Naru does not wake up anymore? It's been one month since the accident."** Hizashi said

"**She'll be waking up she needs to wake up dad."** They were startled when they heard a loud thud from the inside the room. Neji immediately went inside the room. "_Finally she is awake…" _

Naru is throwing all the things that she saw and caught by her hands. Tears streaming down her eyes Naru turned to look at the man in front of her. Neji began to panic her eyes is not showing any recognition when Naru look at him... it's a pure blank.

Naru slowly touches her tears stained cheeks with her one hand. **"Tell me…do you…know me? What is my name? Please help me…I don't know my name…I can't remember anything…"** Naru said as panic consumes her whole being she slowly holds her bandaged head. **"What happened to me? Please help me…I can't remember…What is my name? I want to know what my name…is"**

Neji cannot help himself but to pull her in an embrace. **"Ssh…don't worry…it will be ok…"**

"**Do you know…me? Do you know my name?"** Naru asked innocently.

"**Yes I know you…**" Neji said cupping Naru's chin.

"**Really? Can you tell me my name?"** Naru said a ring of hope is consuming her.

Neji nodded. **"Your name is Ai..."**

"**Ai? My name is…Ai…Ai…**Naru said to herself while trying to remember anything trying to recall her memories.

**"But why…that name has no value to me…Ai? Why I can't remember anything? Can you tell me?**" Naru asked tears streaming down her face. She's clutching his shirt. **"Please tell me…"**

"**You've been involve on a car accident…and you…well had amnesia…"** Neji answered

"**Amnesia?"** Naru turned to look at Neji. **"Then who are…you?" **

"**I am Seichi and I'm your Boy friend."** Neji said

"**Boy friend?" **

* * *

---**TBC---**

* * *

**What do you think guys?**

**Hmmm… give me some awesome reviews ok?!  
**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	3. the new beginning

**Stairway to Heaven**

**By:**

**Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary**: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourning…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Naru died in a tragic accident but what if Sasuke after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories of her past.

* * *

**Note: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto neither the Stairway to Heaven plot line. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The new beginning **

* * *

**Two years passed…**

Sasuke is currently seating in front of Naru's gravestone tears streaming down his face. After all these years she's still the girl he loved. **"Naru…they said I should let you go…but whenever I tried to forget you the more I always think about you…I still love you…and I always will…I don't think I can't find another girl like you…" **Sasuke said gently touching her gravestone.

"_**Naru…I will always love you…I'll always will"**_

* * *

"**Sei! Sei look at this…you were chosen to be one of the contestants at mural making at the ITC!**" Naru said excitedly

Neji turned to look at her from his painting. **"What you joined me with that contest without my consent?"** Neji said his milky eyes staring intently at Naru's face.

Naru pouted as she hug Neji from his back. **"Hmm…please…don't get angry ok? I just want them to recognize you as a greatest painter of all time…I want them to acknowledge your paintings…and especially ITC has the famous museums if they choose your painting it will be your great chance to show them your talent."** Naru said convincing her boy friend.

"**I don't like…just withdraw the application."** Neji said as he turned back to his work.

"**Sei…just imagine this…the prize will be big enough for our dream wedding…and the other fact is you can help uncle hizashi to pay off his dept to the bank…the job is just simple Sei…you'll just do their mural pretty please? Join for me…" **Naru said sweetly.

"**How much the prize?"** Neji asked

"**Hmm…100,000 yen…and you'll have the courtesy to make a mural for the wall of one of the ITC museum."** Naru answered.

Neji sighs 100,000 yen is big enough to help his father to pay off his dept and he can keep the other half of the money for their wedding. **"Ok…I'll join."**

Naru smiled. "**Thank you Sei! You're the best!"** She said kissing Neji on his cheeks. **"I'll call Hinata right away!"** Naru said as she dials the telephone to contact Hinata.

* * *

"**Hey Sasuke…"** Shikamaru called

Sasuke does not even spared him a glance his still touching Naru's gravestone. **"Itachi called…they want you at Office right away."** Shikamaru said looking down to his friend.

"**Why don't they move without me?"** Sasuke said sarcastically as his bangs covering his eyes.

"**Sasuke…you know it's time to go back…it's been 2 years since…"** Shikamaru stopped half way on his sentence because he can sence Sasuke's anger. Sasuke does not want them to treat Naru as a dead person. for him she's still alive.

"_**What a drag…"**_

"**You know what Sasuke…Sometimes I wish I was just a cloud, floating along."**

Sasuke turned to look at Shikamaru. **"You're always like that…"** he said as he stands up from kneeling down.

"**Ready to go?" **Shikamaru asked

Sasuke nodded. **"Ok let's go back to reality."**

Shikamaru smirk. **"That's the Sasuke that I know...and well you need to cover this thing up to your monstrous fiancée…you know I don't know why you chose her to be your fiancée…she's too scary."**

"**My mom chooses her not me…and In fact I don't really want another one except for her."** Sasuke said looking at the blue sky. **"No one can replace her in my heart."**

Shikamaru sigh. **"This conversation is turning about her again."**

Sasuke turned to look at his best friend. **"Let's go"**

Shikamaru smiled. **"I agree."** He said as he follows Sasuke.

* * *

Naru and Hinata chose to meet at the mall were the Uchiha's own.—of course they does not know about it.

"**Hey Ai!"** Hinata called

Naru turned to look at her friend and smiled. **"Hinata you're late**…" She said playfully.

"**I'm sorry…I hurriedly close the shop when you called me but still the traffic made me stuck for a minute on the road." **Hinata explained

Naru smiled to her friend. **"That's alright."**

"**So did Sei-oneesan really accepted to join the competition?"** Hinata asked

Naru nodded. **"Yeah…In fact I'd just submitted his painting at the HR of this mall." **

"**Um…really…that's good."** Hinata's phone started to ring.

Hinata blush in embarrassment. **"Uh wait Ai I'll just answer the call." **Hinata said as she excuses herself.

Naru shook her head. **"Take your time Hinata just answer it."**

"**Ha…ok…I'll be there in 30 minutes ok…bye…"** Hinata said as she hung up the phone. **"Ai I'm really sorry…I have another appointment to attend to…it is ok to you that I'll leave you here alone?" **Hinata said

Naru nodded. **"Yeah I'll be ok…in fact I'll be ready to go…" **She said smiling. **"Just go to your appointment**."

Hinata smiled and kiss Naru on her cheeks. **"Ok…see you this night ok?**" Hinata said

"**Hmm…I'll be there don't worry**." Naru said assuring her best friend.

Sasuke and Shikamaru entered the mall right across where Naru standing.

Five men in black suits approach the two.

"**Sasuke-sama…Itachi-sama is waiting for you at the office."** The other man said

Sasuke nodded. "**I'll be right there…" **

"**I'll be at my office if you need my help."** Shikamaru said leaving sasuke behind.

Sasuke just left there on his position looking at his surrounding. This is the first time he entered this mall ever since the accident 2 years ago.

Suddenly his eyes caught a blonde haired girl standing across the other lane of the mall. His eyes showed recognition even he does not have a better view of her face the ring of hope started growing inside him. He can feel his heart pounding against his chest as he watched her run. Sasuke's reflexes started to cooperate with him. He run…his going to chase her**… "Naru! Wait NARU!"** Sasuke shouted as he tried to get the blonde's attention but there's no use. She kept on walking and running away from him. Until the crowd of people hides her from his view he still not stops from running after her.

"**Naru?! NARU! WAIT!" **

From the crowd Naru's looking at the man in suit in her point of view the man is handsome. Having a raven hair a pale skin face…and his clothes suit's him. _**"Naru? Is he looking for his girl friend…too bad for him…" **_Naru thought as she looks at the distress Sasuke. Suddenly Naru's phone ring.

She answered it. "**Hello Sei…"**

_**Ai… Where are you? Did you already submit the portrait? Neji asked from the other line.**_

Naru nodded. **"Yep…I already submit it…ok…I'll go home now…ok…bye…"** She said as she hung up the phone. Naru turned to look at Sasuke one last time before deciding to walk away.

**(A/N: Naru still don't have a clue whose Sasuke is…she heard him shouting Naru but she does not turned her back on him because she think it's the other girl he called. So he just ignored him and went straight away.)**

The three men in suits approached Sasuke.

"**Sasuke-sama…"**

"**Did all of you saw a girl with a blonde hair? Huh TELL ME!"** Sasuke said desperately panting from his running.

They shook his head. **"No sir..."**

"**DAMN IT!"** Sasuke cursed aloud making the bystanders look at him. **"Check all the CCTV'S I want to see all of it now!…"** Sasuke commanded angrily as he entered the mall once again.

"_**I know that's you Naru…please help me to find you…"**_

* * *

**---TBC---**

* * *

**Ai- means love**

**Neji called himself Seichi because he does not want any of Naru's relatives especially his father and Sasuke find her. Neji is Naru's adopted brother.**

**Sasuke's new fiancée is Sakura**

**Sakura is Naru's adopted step sister. Neji and Sakura are siblings. They only have one mother which is Kushina.**

**Other details of the story will be explain in later chapters.**

**Just for now leave me some awesome reviews! Thank you!**


	4. Hope

**Stairway to Heaven **

**By: Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary**: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourning…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Naru died in a tragic accident but what if Sasuke after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories of her past.

* * *

**Note: **Thank you…guys for reviewing!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto neither the stairway to heaven story line. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: HOPE**

* * *

_**Sasuke just left there on his position looking at his surroundings. This is the first time he entered this mall ever since the accident 2 years ago.**_

_**Suddenly his eyes caught a blonde haired girl standing across the other lane of the mall. His eyes showed recognition even he does not have a better view of her face the ring of hope started growing inside him. He can feel his heart pounding against his chest as he watched her run. Sasuke's reflexes started to cooperate with him. He run…his going to chase her**__**… "Naru! Wait NARU!"**__** Sasuke shouted as he tried to get the blonde-haired woman's attention but there is no use. She kept on walking and running away from him. Until the crowd of people hides her from his view, he still not stops from running after her.**_

"_**Naru?! NARU! WAIT!" **_

_**From the crowd Naru's looking at the man in suit in her point of view the man is handsome. Having a raven hair a pale skin face…and his clothes suit's him. **__**"Naru? Is he looking for his girl friend…too bad for him…" **__**Naru thought as she looks at the distress Sasuke. Suddenly Naru's phone ring.**_

_**She answered it. "**__**Hello Sei…"**_

_**Ai… Where are you? Did you already submit the portrait? Neji asked from the other line.**_

_**Naru nodded. **__**"Yep…I already submit it…ok…I'll go home now…ok…bye…"**__** She said as she hung up the phone. Naru turned to look at Sasuke one last time before deciding to walk away.**_

_**(A/N: Naru still don't have a clue whose Sasuke is…she heard him shouting Naru but she does not turned her back on him because she think it's the other girl he called. So he just ignored him and went straight away.)**_

_**The three men in suits approached Sasuke.**_

"_**Sasuke-sama…"**_

"_**Did all of you saw a girl with a blonde hair? Huh TELL ME!"**__** Sasuke said desperately panting from his running.**_

_**They shook his head. **__**"No sir..."**_

"_**DAMN IT!"**__** Sasuke cursed aloud making the bystanders look at him. **__**"Check all the CCTV'S I want to see all of it now!…"**__** Sasuke commanded angrily as he entered the mall once again.**_

"_**I know that's you Naru…please help me to find you…"**_

* * *

**At Sasuke's office.**

* * *

Sasuke's hands on his forehead massaging it gently while he listens to Itachi scolding him to death.** "Sasuke are you even listening…" **Itachi said in irritated tone.

Sasuke spared him a glance before looking at the pile of the paper works on his desk. **"Yeah I'm listening."** Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"**Then what's the news I learned from your body guards? And what about you are ordering them to show you all the CCTV camera videos of our mall!"** Itachi said

Sasuke turned to look at Itachi. **"I saw her brother…I saw her…she is here…she is alive…"**

Itachi inhaled deeply. **"Then you admit it already…always her! Always NARU…when will you accept the fact that she is dead…for god sakes Sasuke it's been two fucking years and yet you're not still over her." **Itachi shouted

Sasuke glared at itachi. **"She's not dead I saw her! And I'll prove to you that she's alive!" **Sasuke said as he wears his coat**. "Where you going Sasuke…Sasuke?! **

"**Out here…out of the annoying people…" **Sasuke said as he walks out of the room.

"**Hey Sasuke come back here! Sasuke! You're so stubborn."** Itachi said as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"**Hey Sasuke…"** Shikamaru called

Sasuke snarled**. "What!" his not on the mood to talk to anyone right now.**

"**Well Sasuke I want you to look at this…"** Shikamaru said as he showed the portrait to Sasuke.

At this time Sasuke's eyes widen. "**The girl…in this portrait…no way…"**

Shikamaru smirk. **"I told you…you really need to look at this."**

"_**The girl drawn at the portrait is looks like Naru…"**_ Sasuke gripped the board of the portrait.

"**The HR said the creator of the painting is Seichi Tamaki…this is his application form…"** Shikamaru said as he tried to give the form to Sasuke but it seems like his not listening to him.

"**When I saw the portrait I really want to show you this…and…"** Shikamaru is cut-off when Sasuke talk.

"**Call the HR I want you to let the creator of this painting win**…" Sasuke ordered

"**Huh…but Sasuke…hey!"** Shikamaru said surprised he does not expect this.

"**Just let him win…ok…it's that clear Shikamaru."** Sasuke said dangerously

"**O—key…I'll let him win…"**

Sasuke gripping the portrait and he almost crushed the wooden plate in his hands.** "I need to see her maybe he knows where is she..." **

* * *

**SHOP**

* * *

Naru's and Hinata's Clothes shop.

"**What are you saying again Ai?"** Hinata said as she turned to look at her best friend they were currently arranging all the **things inside their store.**

Naru leaned at the counter.** "As what I've saying I saw a guy…his shouting and looking for a girl back there at the mall…you know what when I saw the guy I felt like his in pain…it's showing on his face. He really wants to look for that girl." **She said as she looks at the ceiling.

Hinata smirk. **"The way you said that Ai I can feel that you really care about that guy…"**

Naru smiled. "**Hina-chan why would I care about that guy? I don't even know him…what just I saying is it was like…I felt pity on him…his shouting her name that it seems like she's his life…he does not care whenever the other people gave him a weird look."** Naru continued**. "Well maybe they've just currently breaking up when you saw him and he tried to chase after her but he never made it." **Hinata added**.**

"**Hmm…maybe…ah let's go now Hinata… Sei wants me to have dinner with him." **Naru said as she picked up all of her things**. **Hinata smiled**. "Ok…just go ahead I'll just close the shop alone…"**

Naru looked at her in worry**. "Are you sure you can close the shop alone?"**

Hinata smiled as she pushed her lightly.** "Don't worry Ai I can take care of myself…"**

Naru smiled back**. "Ok…see you tomorrow…"  
**

Hinata nodded. **"Ok see you…take care…"**

* * *

**HOUSE**

* * *

"**Hmm…that food smells good what's the occasion neji?" Hizashi asked his son.**

**Neji glared. "Father…don't call me Neji if Naru is around ok…"**

**Hizashi cocked his eyebrows. "Sorry I forgot '**_**Seichi'…"**_

"**Hey Tadaima!" Naru said as she entered the house. "Hmm…that smells good."**

"**I'm glad you're back early…" Neji said as he kisses her cheeks.**

"**I promised to you that I'll be back early right? So, I am here to be with you." Naru said hugging Neji.**

"**Ok…ok…let's eat now…" **

Suddenly the landline ringed**. "Uh…don't worry I'll answer it…"**

"**Hello? Yeah this is Tamaki residence…Seichi? REALLY! Oh my god…I'll tell him right away…thank you sir…bye…" **Naru said as she hung up the phone.

Naru smiled widely at Neji.** "What's with the happy face…" Neji asked**

"**Yeah what's the good news?" **Hizashi added.

"**YOU WON Seichi! You won the prize! And ITC said you need to go at ITC amusement park to talk about your prize and about the mural that they want you to do." **Naru said happily.

"**Well that's good news…congratulations son…"**

Neji just turned serious**. "Sei…what's with the serious face? You won the contest..." Naru said sweetly.**

**Neji turned to look at Naru. "I am happy…"**

* * *

**With Sasuke**

"**So everything's ok?" **Sasuke asked as shikamaru hung up the phone.

Shikamaru smiled. **"Yeah…I already tell them the good news." **

"**Thank you Shikamaru…I can really count on you…" **

Shikamaru scoffed.** "Obviously because I am your best friend."**

**Sasuke smiled to himself. There is a ring of hope growing inside him... **

"_Tomorrow will be his one lucky day…"_

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK**

* * *

**REVIEW OK?**

"**Naru"**

"**I am not her"**

"**Let go"**


	5. The Fateful Meeting

**Stairway to Heaven**

**By: Love Heart Chan**

* * *

.

**Summary**: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourning…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Naru died in a tragic accident but what if Sasuke after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories of her past.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 04:** **The fateful encounter…**

* * *

"**Wow…"** Naru said as she looks around the amusement park with awe while clinging on Neji's arm. **"Sei look there's a carousel ride here…"** Neji chuckled lightly **"Of course Ai-chan this is an amusement park. **

(A/N: The amusement that they were in is the same park where Sasuke propose to Naru.)

Naru pouted. **"Yeah I know that…but you know sei…I can feel something inside me whenever I look at that ride."** Naru said as she pointed the carousel ride.

Neji cocked his eyebrows. **"The Carousel ride? Or you'll just say that because you want to ride moving horses there."** He said with a smirk.

Naru grinned**. "Partly yes… um I can stay here for awhile Sei-kun…I'll just wait you here I just want to try to ride there please?"**

Neji is contemplating if his going to let her be alone he can still remember that this is the territory of his mortal enemy.— **Uchiha Sasuke **the one who stole Naru away from him. **"Sei please?"**

Neji sighs. **"Ok…but remember this…don't talk to strangers…"** he reminded.

Naru pouted. **"I'm not a kid Sei…I can take care of myself."**

Neji smiled. **"Yeah I know…ok…then just stay here while I talk to the general manager here."** Naru nodded.

**"Ok…I'll be a good girl I promise!"** she raised her hand as a promise.

"**Ok…I'll be right back."** Once Neji disappeared from her sight Naru hurriedly bought a ticket and she excitedly entered the carousel ride. She seated at the moving horse looking at the colorful lights that surround her or more likely the ride. Once she did, Naru felt something weird as if she went here over her past. However, she is not sure because her amnesia clouding her mind whenever she tried to remember anything.

Right on, cue Sasuke and his secretary stop on there tracks right in front of the Carousel ride. "**Sasuke this is the application form of Seichi Tamaki and the portrait title is the one I love."** Shikamaru said filling Sasuke more information.

Sasuke turned to look at Shikamaru with a serious face. **"Tell him if the girl in the picture is real…asked him that…"** Shikamaru look at Sasuke. **"Sasuke that would be so obvious if I ask him that."**Sasukeglared at Shikamaru making the guy gulped hard. **"Do you value your job here Shikamaru?" **Sasuke said in dangerous tone on his voice.

Shikamaru sighs as he surrendered you can't never stop Sasuke whenever his mind is fix on one thing. "**Ok…I'll do it…I'll ask him…well I'll should leave you here for a minute."**

Sasuke sighs. **"**_**Naru…where are you? Please…help me…I need to find you…I want to find you."**_Sasuke thought as he turned to look at the Carousel ride its moving he smiled a bit when he remembers the time when he proposed there at Naru. That carousel ride made them together… Sasuke laugh bitterly this also the ride who end there relationship because right after he proposed to Naru he leave for America. He just proposed to her because he wants to secure Naru he would not worry if another guy takes a move on her because she's already engaged with him. But after 2 days of staying at America he learned that Naru died in a car accident. How ironic isn't it?"

Then his eyes caught something interesting a girl…his eyes showed recognition as he felt his world slow down. Sasuke walk slowly around the ride outside his not seeing things. She really is Naru. **"Naru…" **his obsidian eyes never leave hers. Sasuke can feel his heart raising when Naru exit the ride. His reflexes started to cooperate with him. She's disappearing again…and he won't let that happened again. He runs after her. "**NARU! NARU! WAIT!"**

Naru just continued to walk away. **"**_**Naru again huh? This guy is looking for her girl friend even here in Amusement park? That Naru girl is one lucky girl…"**_ Naru thought

"**Naru!"** Sasuke grabbed Naru's arm back down making her look at him.

Sasuke's eyes widen. Naru turned to look at the guy whose holding her his eyes has pain and sadness. As she did she felt something…a pang on her heart. Naru's eyes widen when Sasuke pulled her to him hugging her so tight.

"**Naru…I know…thank goodness…you're alive…your alive…Naru…don't leave me again please…I love you Naru…I love you…"** Sasukesaid repeatedly as he caressed her cheeks. He was startled when his Naru pushed him off her.

"**Naru?"**

"**I am not Naru…I'm not her…"** Naru said the guy giving her creeps she tried to back away from him. Sasuke hold her arm once again. **"It's me Naru…don't you remember me? I am Uchiha Sasuke…do you remember? I am Sasuke your fiancée...Naru don't do this to me…" **Sasuke said in pleading tone.

Naru is scared now why this handsome guy is insisting that she's Naru and that she is his fiancée. Naru pushed him off her once again. **"Let go! How many times do I have to tell you I am not Naru!" **Naru shouted as she run away from Sasuke

"**Wait NARU!"**Sasuke shouted as he run after her.

* * *

**With Neji and Shikamaru**

* * *

"**So your Seichi Tamaki…congratulations you won our contest."** Shikamaru said as he shakes his hand.

"**So how can I get my prize?"** Neji asked

"**After you finished the Mural…before I gave you the half of the prize…I want to know who's the girl on the portrait tell me is she real or not?"** Shikamaru asked.

Neji looked at Shikamaru with suspicious eyes. Of course he knows Shikamaru Nara…his one of Sasuke's best buds. And he won't let this guy tell Sasuke any information about _**his**_ Naru. Neji shook his head**. "No that girl is just my imagination well I should go now."** Neji said as he walks away.

"_**Your imagination huh…"**_

* * *

**With Naru and Sasuke...**

* * *

Naru hide herself at the queue of people that almost crowd because the line is so jam-pack. Naru panted. **"What's with this guy? Is he a stalker or something?"** Naru said aloud as she slowly looks at her surrounding spotting her milky eyed boy friend. **" Sei! I'm here!"** Naru called

"**Ai what are you doing there?"** Neji said in annoyed tone.

"**Listen Sei someone is following me here…his insisting that I am Naru…"** Mikan explained

Neji's eyes widen. **"**_**What the…Sasuke already saw her…this is not good."**_

"**We need to get out of here…"** Naru said as she shook his hand panting. Neji glared at Naru. **"Sei why? Are you angry?"**Naru asked worriedly she does not expect that she will make him angry. **"I already told you not to go here with me…you're so stubborn…"** Neji said as he hold her wrist and drag her away. **"Wait Sei…stop dragging me!"** Naru protested

At the back of Neji's mind his really pissed off…_** "I won't let Sasuke take you away from me…your mine Naru…mine alone…"**_ Neji thought angrily.

* * *

**Back with Sasuke**

* * *

Sasuke is still looking for Naru…

"**Where are you Naru? Damn it!"** Sasuke cursed his fist started to balling in his sides. **"Naru where are you!"** he said as he look at his surrounding searching for the certain blonde.

"**Sasuke what's happening to you?"** Shikamaru asked his panting friend.

"**I FUCKING SO HER SHIKAMARU I SAW HER!"** Sasukeshouted in anger.

"**Wha…who do you saw?" **Shikamaru asked confuse of what his friend acting.

"**I saw Naru…I just hug her awhile ago but she run away…"** Sasuke said still looking everywhere.

"**You're just exausted Sasuke you should take a break…"** Shikamaru said with worry on his friend. Sasuke pulled Shikamaru's collar upwards. **"What's the matter with you Sasuke!" **Shikamaru stammered.

"**I SAW HER SHIKAMARU AND I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!"** Sasuke said angrily as he let go of Shikamaru.

"**Ok…ok…you saw her…"** Shikamaru said as he just agrees with his friend.

"**I want you to seal all the gates don't let anybody to exit…I need to see her…"** Sasuke commanded as he runs away.

"**HUH?! But that's…we can't do that! Sasuke…"** Shikamaru tried to call his friend but no avail.

"_**I know it's you Naru…why don't you remember me?"**_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

**On Neji and Naru's way home…**

"_**I wonder who that guy is…I wish he can find his girl friend…" **_Naru thought

* * *

**---TBC---**

* * *

**What do you think guys? **

**Review!**


	6. The Chance meeting

**Stairway to Heaven**

**By: Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary****: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourning…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Naru died in a tragic accident but what if Sasuke after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories of her past.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Note: angelvan105. Trsofnaruto. FirieGurl. Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Chance meeting**

* * *

_**Naru!"**__** Sasuke grabbed Naru's arm back down making her look at him.**_

_**Sasuke's eyes widen. Naru turned to look at the guy whose holding her his eyes has pain and sadness. As she did she felt something…a pang on her heart. Naru's eyes widen when Sasuke pulled her to him hugging her so tight.**_

"_**Naru…I know…thank goodness…you're alive…your alive…Naru…don't leave me again please…I love you Naru…I love you…"**__** Sasukesaid repeatedly as he caressed her cheeks. He was startled when his Naru pushed him off her.**_

"_**Naru?"**_

"_**I am not Naru…I'm not her…"**__** Naru said the guy giving her creeps she tried to back away from him. Sasuke hold her arm once again. **__**"It's me Naru…don't you remember me? I am Uchiha Sasuke…do you remember? I am Sasuke your fiancée...Naru don't do this to me…" **__**Sasuke said in pleading tone.**_

_**Naru is scared now why this handsome guy is insisting that she's Naru and that she is his fiancée. Naru pushed him off her once again. **__**"Let go! How many times do I have to tell you I am not Naru!" **__**Naru shouted as she run away from Sasuke**_

"_**Wait NARU!"**__**Sasuke shouted as he run after her.**_

**_

* * *

_**

"**Why can't I go to your work?" Naru asked in the fifth time of the day Neji just snorted he can't let Sasuke meet Naru again. Never…**

"**I said it so it's final…just go with Hinata and manage your shop." Neji said as he turned back to face his work. "Just do what he says Ai-chan his just want to secure your safety from your 'Stalker'." Hizashi added **

"**Oh…ok…" Naru said sadly as she twirling the diamond heart shape necklace on her neck she's wearing this necklace on the day of the accident. "I'll just call Hina-chan…" She said as he exits the room.**

"**Why you're being so rude with Ai-chan she just want to enjoy…for all of these years she's stuck in this house…to you and the shop…you don't let her explore the world." Hizashi said**

**Neji turned to look at his dad. "The world is just small for the four of us…Sasuke…Naru…Sakura and Me…if I let Naru wonder around near Sasuke my world will be doomed you know my situation dad." Neji explained **

"**I've already told you…you should not make a dirty plan with Sakura and your mother and now the one's whose suffering is you while Sakura and your mom is on cloud nine now because Sasuke is to be wed with her daughter." Hizashi continued**

"**Well that's good news…Sasuke is to be wed with Sakura…I can finally keep Naru for myself…" Neji said**

**Hizashi just sighs. "You will be unfair to Ai-chan…Neji…"**

**Neji shook his head. "Dad I would not be unfair to Ai…because she does not remember anything…"**

"**Then what will you do if her memories came back…" Hizashi countered with that Neji find himself quite.**

"**No…she will never…I won't let her recover her memory…so that's why I won't let her to be near Sasuke…ever..." Neji said angrily.**

* * *

**At Uchiha Mansion**

* * *

"**I'm home…" Sasuke said in exhausted tone all this day he tried to find Naru but he find nothing. **

"**Welcome back Sasu-kun…" Mikoto welcomed her son with the happiest smile. "Why you're just now…Sakura is waiting for you for almost an hour…" **

"**Mom…tell her to leave now…. I'm not on the mood to talk to her." Sasuke said as he walks away. Right on cue Sakura went to see Sasuke when she heard his voice from the living room. "Sasuke…I'm glad that your back…how's your day huh?" Sakura said touching his cheeks…**

**Sasuke remove her hands in his face. "I'm tired Sakura so just go ok?" he said as he went up the stairs. Mikoto cocked her eye brows Sasuke is being rude to Sakura "Sasuke…come back here…go and talk to Sakura…" **

**Sakura put her hand on Mikoto's shoulder smiling. "You don't need to Aunt…I understand….Sasuke is exhausted so I'll just go back here tomorrow…"**

**Mikoto just nodded "Ok…by the way sorry for my son's rudeness…I'll assure you it won't happen again." **

"**Thank you Aunt…so I'll got to go…" Sakura said as she went out of the house.**

* * *

**At Sasuke's bed room**

* * *

**Sasuke Is playing with the contents of his wine…his frustrated and depress… "**_**I know it's you Naru…but why you're doing this to me?" Sasuke said as he massage the bridge of his nose leaning down at his velvet couch, **_**then he remembered the form that Shikamaru gave him before he goes home. **

_**Flash back**_

"**This is the application form of Seichi Tamaki you can use this guide Sasuke." Shikamaru said as he hand over the form on Sasuke's hands.**

"**Thank you for this…" Sasuke said**

"**Sasuke…don't lose hope…I believe you if you saw Naru it's just means one thing she really is alive…"**

**Sasuke smiled. "Thank you for believing me…" he said as he went out of the conference room.**

**End flash back**

**Sasuke smirk. "I will find you…I will definitely find you…" Sasuke said in timing as his mother went inside his room. "Sasuke we need to talk about what you did to Sakura awhile ago."**

"**Mom…I really need to go…let's just talk later ok…" Sasuke said as he hurriedly went out of his room.**

"**Wait a minute! Get back here Sasuke I'm still not finish with you!" Mikoto shouted but Sasuke is not even spared her a glance.**

"**Good evening brother…" Sasuke said before he close the door for Itachi **

"**What's happening here mother?" Itachi said looking at his mother**

**as he hand his coat to his personal assistant.**

**Mikoto sighs deeply. "I don't know to your brother his always like that…" She said massaging her aching forehead.**

* * *

**At Naru and Hinata's clothes shop.**

* * *

"**So Seichi is forbidding you to go to his work and to talk to any stranger hey that's ridiculous you're not a kid to order around." Hinata said as she arrange the clothes on there proper place.**

**Naru leaned at the counter. "But you know hina…you know the guy that I'm telling you…the guy at the mall."**

**Hinata beamed. "Of course I remember…so what about him."**

"**I saw him awhile ago…and he mistaken me as his girl friend and shocking he did is hugging me." Naru said making Hinata smiled widely. "Really? What is he like is he handsome? Tell me…tell me Ai! Please?!"**

"**Easy hina-chan…hmm…his handsome…you know what his insisting that I am his fiancée and plus his calling me Naru…" Naru said to her best friend**

"**Naru? Who's that…"**

"**Maybe his girlfriend…" Naru answered**

"**Hmm…you know...you're lucky you have a handsome stalker!" Hinata exclaimed**

**Naru hit Hinata's head lightly. "That's not lucky hina…what if his a criminal? Rapist? Sei is right I need to stay away from strangers like him." Naru said as she helps her best friend to arrange the disarray things in order.**

"**Oh my god!" Hinata exclaimed**

**Naru turned to look at Hinata. "What's wrong with you Hinata? Any problem…" She asked**

"**I forgot…I have a blind date Ai…I really should go now…or else I'll be late." Hinata said as she hurriedly fix her things.**

"**Blind date?" **

"**Yes…and I need to go now…before my chance in love disappear…Ah Ai…can you close the shop for me? Please I just need to catch my date…" Hinata said.**

"**Ok…I'll close the shop…" Naru nodded**

"**Are you sure…you'll be ok alone?"Hinata asked**

"**Yeah I will be ok…Sei said that he'll fetch me…" Naru said smiling.**

"**Ok…I'll be going now then Ai-chan…see you tomorrow ok?" Hinata said as she went out of the shop.**

"**Ok…see you tomorrow."**

**As Hinata fade away on Naru's sight she decided to close the shop.**

**Picking up her things and closing the lights then once she's outside Naru pulled the steel bar down to securely close the shop from the outside.**

**Behind her Naru did not sense a person who's approaching her from behind. **

"**Naru…"**

"_**Naru again?" **_**Naru thought as she turned to look at her back. **

"_**Oh my god…it's him again…"**_

**Sasuke's heart began to beat faster on his chest as he look at her…Naru…**

**As he look at her long blonde hair…her sapphire eyes and her tan skin she really is Naru…**

"**Naru…at last I found you…" Sasuke said as he hug Naru.**

"**Huh…what the…" Naru said as she pushes him off her.**

"**Naru it's me don't you remember me?" Sasuke said  
**

**Naru started to back away when Sasuke slowly approach her. "How…how many times…do I have to tell you that I am not Naru!" She shouted**

"**Wait a minute…don't be scared I'm a good person ok so calm down…" Sasuke said trying to calm the girl.**

"**How can I calm down your following me? do you want me to file a case against you?! I am not Naru so stop stalking me already!" she demanded**

**Sasuke chuckled lightly. "I'm not stalking you…I'd just want to see you."**

**Naru snorted. "It's just the same…Mister…Ah…"**

"**I'm Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke said**

"**Well Mr. Uchiha…can you just please stop following me! or else I'll shout for help." **

"**I just want to show you something…please let me show you something."Sasuke pleaded.**

"**Ok…what is it?" **

**Sasuke pull out his wallet from his pocket he approach Naru and show her the picture of a girl inside.**

**Naru's heart began to beat against her ribcage. The girl at the picture is awfully look like her. her blonde hair…the blue eyes…the face…the two of them has a big resemblance to each other. Naru turned to look at Sasuke in wide eyes. "You…you're right She really is look like me…" Naru **

"**Yes you are…" Sasuke said as he caress her cheeks lightly Naru felt something weird when Sasuke started to caressed her cheeks it soothing for her. She felt a familiar with his hold**

"**Naru…I missed you…" he said as he settled his forehead against hers closing his eyes. Naru felt comfortable at the sudden gesture and she let herself pulled by the feeling also close her eyes.**

"**What's happening here?" a familiar voice startled the both of them.**

"**Seichi…" Naru said as she look at her milky eyed boy friend in wide eyes while Sasuke just give him a cold look. **

* * *

**---TBC---**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Hiding something

**Stairway to Heaven**

**By: Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary**: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourn…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Naru died in a tragic accident but what if Sasuke after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories on her past.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto? Hmm you know Masashi Kishimoto owns them so don't ask me ok?

* * *

**Chapter 7: HIDING SOMETHING**

* * *

"_**How can I calm down your following me? do you want me to file a case against you?! I am not Naru so stop stalking me already!" she demanded**_

_**Sasuke chuckled lightly. "I'm not stalking you…I'd just want to see you."**_

_**Naru snorted. "It's just the same…Mister…Ah…"**_

"_**I'm Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke said**_

"_**Well Mr. Uchiha…can you just please stop following me! or else I'll shout for help." **_

"_**I just want to show you something…please let me show you something."Sasuke pleaded.**_

"_**Ok…what is it?" **_

_**Sasuke pull out his wallet from his pocket he approach Naru and show her the picture of a girl inside.**_

_**Naru's heart began to beat against her ribcage. The girl at the picture is awfully look like her. Her blonde hair…the blue eyes…the face…the two of them has a big resemblance to each other. Naru turned to look at Sasuke in wide eyes. "You…you're right she really is look like me…" Naru **_

"_**Yes you are…" Sasuke said as he caress her cheeks lightly Naru felt something weird when Sasuke started to caressed her cheeks it soothing for her. She felt a familiar with his hold**_

"_**Naru…I missed you…" he said as he settled his forehead against hers closing his eyes. Naru felt comfortable at the sudden gesture and she let herself pulled by the feeling also close her eyes.**_

"_**What's happening here?" a familiar voice startled the both of them.**_

"_**Seichi…" Naru said as she look at her milky eyed boy friend in wide eyes while Sasuke just give him a cold look**_**. **

* * *

"_**What the…Sasuke and Naru is…"**_ Neji watched them like that before he decided to cut them off.

"**What is happening here?"** Neji said as he hides his anger inside it's a good thing that Sasuke did not remember him anymore Neji is still a kid when his father Hizashi takes him home.

"**Um anou…Seichi…it's not what you think I…"** Naru said as she approached Neji.

Neji grab her wrist and pull her to his side then he turned to look at Sasuke with a glare. **"Don't touch my girl friend."** He shouted.

"**I'm not doing anything to her…I'm just talking to her."** Sasuke said as he returned Neji's glare.

"**Then what are you doing with my girl friend? You're touching her! How many times she has to tell you that she's not your girl friend so back off!" **Neji said threatening Sasuke.

"**You know bro…you had the wrong Idea…I just want to tell her something…"**

"**Tell her WHAT!" **Neji shouted in anger as he approach Sasuke ready to hit him anytime.

"**No Seichi! His not doing anything to me! So please stop let's just go home."** Naru said as she tried to calm Neji.

"**I just want to talk to her so please let me talk to her."** Sasuke said looking at the blonde haired girl.

"**She will never talk to you so go away you punk!"** Neji said as he hit Sasuke. But well Sasuke just perfectly avoid his attacks but Neji is persistent to kill him that's the time that Sasuke's body guards went out of the shadows and braced Neji to their hold.

"**Let him go! Uchiha-san please tell them to let my boy friend go."** Naru said as she started to panic.

"**Let the guy go." **Sasuke ordered his body guards followed their boss and let Neji go.

"**Are you alright Sei?"** Naru asked worriedly

Neji turned to face Sasuke. **"Remember this Uchiha stay away from my girl friend or else I won't hesitate to kill you."** He said as he threatens Sasuke. While Sasuke just look at Naru while Neji is dragging her away from him

Sasuke can feel pain when he learned that the girl who's really Naru's look alike has boyfriend. **"I will not stop following her until I proved to myself that she's Naru."** Sasuke thought

* * *

**Hyuuga Residence**

* * *

"**Let go Seichi you're hurting me! Hey I said let go!" **Naru said as she tried to free her wrist from Neji's hold.

Neji turned to look at Naru. **"How many times do I have to tell you that don't talk to strangers?" **He said angrily

"**Seichi his the one who approach me first and…to tell you…I can feel that his not that bad person…**" Naru said

"**That's what you think…what you will do if you're wrong?!"**

"**Why don't you let me talk to him? What are the things that you're hiding to me? Huh? Do you know what he showed to me? His girl friends picture and she's really look like me…what do you know about that? Is that a coincident…" **Naru said.

"**Tell me are you hiding something from me?…"**

Neji look away from her**. "I'm not hiding anything from you I'm just jealous ok…" Neji said**

"**Sei…I think Uchiha-san can help me to recover my memory." Naru said all of the sudden.**

**Neji turned to look at her. "You're not going to get some help from him. You're not going to see him again ok."**

"**Demo…Seichi maybe he can help me to recover my memories…I want to remember my parents my friends…all the things that I forget Ah…Seichi tell me who give me this necklace?" Naru said as she gently touches her heart-shaped diamond necklace.**

**Neji glared. "Of course me who else…wait a minute here Ai Are you doubting me? All the things I told you…" **

"**No…I'm not doubting you…I'm just asking why you're so unfair!" Naru said **

"**Then if you want just go to that guy…I'm not stopping you just go to him NOW!" Neji shouted as he leave her behind.**

"**Wait Seichi! Arrg…!" Naru said as she brushed her hair in frustration.**

That night Neji went inside Naru's room he slowly approach her night stand where her heart-shaped necklace placed. Neji pick it up placing the said jewelry to his palms.** "You will never know that Sasuke gave you this…I won't let Sasuke know that you're Naru…you're mine Naru…mine alone…"**

**

* * *

**

**---TBC---**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. A day with you

**Stairway to Heaven**

**By: Love Heart-Chan**

**

* * *

**

**Summary****: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourn…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Naru died in a tragic accident but what if Sasuke after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories on her past.**

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing now enjoy chapter eight.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:A day with you...**

* * *

"_**Sei…I think Uchiha-san can help me to recover my memory." Naru said all of the sudden.**_

_**Neji turned to look at her. "You're not going to get some help from him. You're not going to see him again ok."**_

"_**Demo…Seichi maybe he can help me to recover my memories…I want to remember my parents my friends…all the things that I forget Ah…Seichi tell me who give me this necklace?" Naru said as she gently touches her heart-shaped diamond necklace.**_

_**Neji glared. "Of course me who else…wait a minute here Ai Are you doubting me? All the things I told you…" **_

"_**No…I'm not doubting you…I'm just asking why you're so unfair!" Naru said **_

"_**Then if you want just go to that guy…I'm not stopping you just go to him NOW!" Neji shouted as he leave her behind.**_

"_**Wait Seichi! Arrg…!" Naru said as she brushed her hair in frustration.**_

_**That night Neji went inside Naru's room he slowly approach her night stand where her heart-shaped necklace placed. Neji pick it up placing the said jewelry to his palms**__.__** "You will never know that Sasuke gave you this…I won't let Sasuke know that you're Naru…you're mine Naru…mine alone…"**_

* * *

Early that morning…

* * *

"Sei…Uncle Hizashi did you see my necklace?" Naru asked as she tries to look for her necklace at the boxes and drawer.

Hizashi cocked his eye brows. "Why Ai-chan where did you put you're necklace." Naru turned to look at her Uncle Hizashi. "I'd just put it at the night stand beside my bed but this morning I cannot see it now." She said worriedly.

Hizashi turned to look at his son calmly eating his break fast. "Seichi did you see the necklace." Neji snorted. "No it's her fault for missing it not me"

Hizashi just sighs. "Don't worry Ai-chan were going to look for it."

Naru started to brighten. "Thank you Uncle…by the way I need to go now…I need to help Hina-chan bye Uncle…bye Seichi…" She said as she went out of the house. After Naru disappeared on their sight Hizashi turned to look at his Son. "Do you know where Ai-chan necklace is?" Hizashi asked

"Here…" Neji said as he places the necklace at the table. Hizashi picked the said item. "Why did you…why don't you give this to her."

Neji turned to look at his father. "Do anything with that rubbish item just keep it away from Ai…" He said as he picked up his bag and painting items at the end table. "Where you going Seichi?" Neji turned to look at his father "I'm going to my work with that Uchiha."

* * *

At Sasuke's office

* * *

"Hey Sasuke…so what happened last night?" Shikamaru said as he seat at the lounger. Sasuke turned the swiveling chair to face Shikamaru with a glass of wine in his hands and his other hand on massaging his forehead.

Shikamaru cocked his eye brows. "Well I guess something's wrong…tell me what happened?" he asked

"She has a boy friend." Sasuke said still not looking at Shikamaru playing with the contents of his wine. "Wha…a boy friend? Can you tell me straight to the point…" Shikamaru said frowning.

She has a boy friend do you heard it right?" Sasuke said irritated

Shikamaru's mouth made a shape of an O. "So what will you do about that? Are you going to do…have you heard the word give up?" Shikamaru said

Sasuke smirk. "Why would I give up? His just her boy friend not anything more than that…"

Shikamaru grin widely. "Oh…that's what I like about you Sasuke…keep it up bro…keep it up…"

* * *

At the Shop.

* * *

"You're going out of town Hina?" Naru said as she turned to look her friend.

"Yeah…so where going to close the shop this early and I want you to spend you're day with your boy friend." Hinata said grinning widely

Naru cocked her eye brow. "Really…you're just going out of town with you're…" She was cut off when Hinata start to squeal and point some one behind her back. "Hey what is wrong with you Hina?" Naru said as she turned to look at the direction where Hinata's looking at…

"Hello…good morning…" Sasuke greeted

Naru's two brows meet. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded

"Hey what's wrong with you Ai-chan?" Hinata said as she elbowed her best friend lightly then she turned to smile at Sasuke. "Hello! My name is Hinata and this is my friend Ai…"

"Hinata-chan why did you tell him my name…" Naru protested but Hinata did not acknowledge her protest. "Ai-chan you don't tell me that you're stalker is deadly hot…" Hinata said in whisper.

"It's nice to meet you Ai…" Sasuke said smiling

"Oh well..I should go now first…see you next week Ai-chan…and good luck okey?" Hinata said winking at Naru.

"_Oh my god…Hinata left me with this guy what should I do?"_

"So what are you doing here? Are you going to buy something here or what? Oh…if you're here for nothing…just go now ok…you're distracting me." Naru said coldly. Sasuke smirk making her feel something weird inside deep inside her…well the fact that she's blushing.

"Do I hear it right? You're distracted by me? Sasuke said his smirk not fading at his face. Naru snorted. "You know you're so full of you're self just go now I'll be closing the shop or you want to be lock inside." Naru said as she picked up the bags full of the clothes that they were selling.

"Hey let me help you.." Sasuke offered trying to get the bags from Naru's hold. "No you don't need to Mr. Uchiha." She said as she leaves him behind well knowing Sasuke he followed her lead.

* * *

At the bus station

* * *

"Stop following me already." Naru said irritated that Sasuke is still following her. "I just want to be sure that you're safe and…I want to talk to you…Ah no…I need to talk to you about something." Sasuke said

"Talk about what?" She said as hop inside the bus followed by Sasuke.

Knowing that Sasuke is still following her she sat beside the girl in two seater's leaving Sasuke alone at the three seater's beside the certain blonde seat. Sasuke talk quietly at the girl beside the blonde. "Hey…can I seat beside that girl…please…"

The girl smirks as she stands up letting Sasuke seat beside Naru.

"Hey!"

Naru glared at Sasuke. "Can you please just stop? You're annoying me…"

Sasuke sighs. "I just want to talk to you…" Sasuke pleaded

"If you don't stop I'll shout" Naru threaten

"Then do it…" Sasuke challenge

"HEL--- _hmf_…Naru shouted but Sasuke cut her off by covering her lips they are attracting attentions. "Uh…everybody this is just a misunderstanding between husband and wife ah so…just don't mind us ok…" Sasuke reasoned while the majority of the bus passengers squeal and cheer for them.

Naru glared at Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha what are you doing."

"I just want to take you to some place…please just let me bring you there after that if you don't remember anything then I'll stop…so please just this time." Naru just sat there and look at Sasuke's obsidian eyes she felt that his determine and sincere on what he was saying so she just slowly nodded.

"Ok…but after that…stop following me ok?" Naru agreed

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you…Ai…"

* * *

They arrive at Sasuke's private beach house in front of the gigantic mansion is the clear blue ocean… a perfect white sand trees dancing at the breeze of air. "Wow…is this you're house?" Naru asked.

"Yeah…do you like it?" Sasuke asked looking at Naru.

Naru nodded. "Yeah…I like this place…" she said smiling.

Sasuke look at the ocean in front of them they are currently at the shore

"I usually bring Naru here…" Sasuke started while Naru slowly look at him

"Naru?"

"Yeah…my fiancée…I always bring her here…this is also the place where we first saw each other when were still a little kids." Sasuke reminisce

"So the two of you are childhood lovers." Naru said also turned her gaze at the clear blue ocean… we play together…biking together…don't you remember anything?" Sasuke said turning his lonely eyes to hers.

"What are you saying Uchiha-san? For the first place I don't know what are you talking about and for addition…I am not Naru I am..Ai…I'm sorry for disappointing you…" Naru said

After hearing Naru say those words Sasuke began to feel pain inside his heart it's like it's shattering into million pieces…he cannot control himself anymore and tears started to form on the side of his eyes. His obsidian eyes contains sadness and sorrow. Sasuke hold her shoulders. "Please…remember anything I want to believe that you are Naru…so please…"

Naru push Sasuke off her. "How many times do I have to tell you I AM NOT THE GIRL YOU KNOW! I am Ai not Naru!" She said as she run away from him while Sasuke just watch her run away from him. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Sasuke slowly kneeled down as he cry harder the rain started to fall…soaking him the feeling is like the day he learned that Naru died…it's so painful that the girl you love forget you…

Maybe his just exaggerating things…maybe his just hoping for nothing…Naru is dead…and she will never came back…suddenly he felt the rain stop soaking him…only him because he see the rain are still falling. Sasuke turned to look at Naru… she's holding an umbrella making it their shelter from the cold rain. She kneeled down beside him "Uchiha-san…I know that you love her…and I envy her because you're really showing you're emotions for her…like you don't care if crying in front of a girl tainted you're image but…I'm really sorry…I am not her…I am not Naru…" she said putting her hand to his shoulder giving him a sympathy.

"Let's go back to Tokyo Uchiha-san…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


	9. Sakura and Neji's talk

**Stairway to Heaven**

**By: Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary**: On the day you leave... all I can do is mourn…mourn because you're dead why you did this to me? Why do you leave so soon? You promised me that you'll wait for me…and yet you died… Naru died in a tragic accident but what if Sasuke after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Ai…a girl with no memories on her past.

* * *

**Note: thank you for reviewing Angelvan105. trsofnaruto, Lady kaly 7 and Kirika o7...**

* * *

**Love yah Lady kaly you're the best!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei the genius Mangaka who created the amazing and breath taking world of NARUTO.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Start of the friendship part (1)**

* * *

"_**Stop following me already." Naru said irritated that Sasuke is still following her. "I just want to be sure that you're safe and…I want to talk to you…Ah no…I need to talk to you about something." Sasuke said**_

"_**Talk about what?" She said as hop inside the bus followed by Sasuke.**_

_**Knowing that Sasuke is still following her she sat beside the girl in two seater's leaving Sasuke alone at the three seater's beside the certain blonde seat. Sasuke talk quietly at the girl beside the blonde. "Hey…can I seat beside that girl…please…"**_

_**The girl smirks as she stands up letting Sasuke seat beside Naru.**_

"_**Hey!"**_

_**Naru glared at Sasuke. "Can you please just stop? You're annoying me…"**_

_**Sasuke sighs. "I just want to talk to you…" Sasuke pleaded**_

"_**If you don't stop I'll shout" Naru threaten**_

"_**Then do it…" Sasuke challenge**_

"_**HEL--- **__**hmf**__**…Naru shouted but Sasuke cut her off by covering her lips they are attracting attentions. "Uh…everybody this is just a misunderstanding between husband and wife ah so…just don't mind us ok…" Sasuke reasoned while the majority of the bus passengers squeal and cheer for them.**_

_**Naru glared at Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha what are you doing."**_

"_**I just want to take you to some place…please just let me bring you there after that if you don't remember anything then I'll stop…so please just this time." Naru just sat there and look at Sasuke's obsidian eyes she felt that his determine and sincere on what he was saying so she just slowly nodded.**_

"_**Ok…but after that…stop following me ok?" Naru agreed**_

_**Sasuke nodded. "Thank you…Ai…"**_

_**They arrive at Sasuke's private beach house in front of the gigantic mansion is the clear blue ocean… a perfect white sand trees dancing at the breeze of air. "Wow…is this you're house?" Naru asked.**_

"_**Yeah…do you like it?" Sasuke asked looking at Naru.**_

_**Naru nodded. "Yeah…I like this place…" she said smiling.**_

_**Sasuke look at the ocean in front of them they are currently at the shore**_

"_**I usually bring Naru here…" Sasuke started while Naru slowly look at him**_

"_**Naru?"**_

"_**Yeah…my fiancée…I always bring her here…this is also the place where we first saw each other when were still a little kids." Sasuke reminisce**_

"_**So the two of you are childhood lovers." Naru said also turned her gaze at the clear blue ocean… we play together…biking together…don't you remember anything?" Sasuke said turning his lonely eyes to hers.**_

"_**What are you saying Uchiha-san? For the first place I don't know what are you talking about and for addition…I am not Naru I am..Ai…I'm sorry for disappointing you…" Naru said**_

_**After hearing Naru say those words Sasuke began to feel pain inside his heart it's like it's shattering into million pieces…he cannot control himself anymore and tears started to form on the side of his eyes. His obsidian eyes contains sadness and sorrow. Sasuke hold her shoulders. "Please…remember anything I want to believe that you are Naru…so please…"**_

_**Naru push Sasuke off her. "How many times do I have to tell you I AM NOT THE GIRL YOU KNOW! I am Ai not Naru!" She said as she run away from him while Sasuke just watch her run away from him. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Sasuke slowly kneeled down as he cry harder the rain started to fall…soaking him the feeling is like the day he learned that Naru died…it's so painful that the girl you love forget you…**_

_**Maybe his just exaggerating things…maybe his just hoping for nothing…Naru is dead…and she will never came back…suddenly he felt the rain stop soaking him…only him because he see the rain are still falling. Sasuke turned to look at Naru… she's holding an umbrella making it their shelter from the cold rain. She kneeled down beside him "Uchiha-san…I know that you love her…and I envy her because you're really showing you're emotions for her…like you don't care if crying in front of a girl tainted you're image but…I'm really sorry…I am not her…I am not Naru…" she said putting her hand to his shoulder giving him a sympathy.**_

"_**Let's go back to Tokyo Uchiha-san**_…"

* * *

"**What are you doing to you're self Sasuke…" Irritated Itachi said while looking at his brother drinking the whole bottle of wine.**

**Sasuke turned to look at his brother with a glare. "It's not of your fucking business if I destroy my own life…this is my life so stop reprimanding me." **

"**Well fine…do it…destroy you're life I am not stopping you but…if you go back to me begging for my help even you kneeled down in front me I won't help you." Itachi said as he slammed the door shut behind him**

"**It's not going to happened Itachi…" after itachi disappeared from his sight. He started to remember Naru…their memories together he smiled bitterly. "**_**Why…did you leave me? Don't you know what did you do to me? My world stop revolving when you died…everything seems nonsense to me right now even my own life…**_**" he said before he fall asleep with loneliness and pain in his heart.**

* * *

**At the amusement park that owned by the Uchiha's.**

"**So this is the concept of the mural…finish it in 3 months ok?" Shikamaru said handling Neji the sample of the mural. Neji smirk "**_**Uchiha…you're still not over Naru huh…it's obvious you're concept of you're Mural is her face…" **_

"**Ok…I'll be doing it…" Neji said **

"**Very well then…just go to me if you have any questions to ask me…" Shikamaru said as he walk away leaving Neji alone staring at the empty wall. All of the sudden he felt someone grabbed his arm from behind.**

"**Sakura…"**

"**What the hell are you doing here Neji?" Sakura said with a glare. Neji glared back at his sister. "What do you think? I'm working here…"**

"**Why you're fucking here? Don't you know that this amusement park belongs to Sasuke's family? "I know that…Sakura…" he said as he walks away from his sister. "I'm still talking to you Neji so don't turn you're back on me!"**

"**Let go off me Sakura or else I'll tell your love Uchiha that Naru is still alive…breathing…and moving." Neji threaten but Sakura just smirk. "You know you can't scare me with that…if you tell that to Sasuke…he will get her back and you will be left over and all of you're efforts from hiding her will be wasted.**

* * *

"**I felt really guilty when I said those words to him…I hope and I wish he will just forget about his fiancée so he can move on." Naru thought to herself. "But maybe being close to him can make me recall my memories…should I be befriend him without Seichi knowing? Arg… I just want to recover my memory…there's nothing's wrong with that right?"**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**What about a preview for the next chapter**

"**Hi"**

"**I missed you"**

"**Happy birthday"**

* * *

**Yeah I know the chapter is short but it can't be help because writer's blocked is attacking my brain neurons again… I need jimmy neutron's help to regain my wonderful and creative mind back.**

**Hmm… for my readers of Fourteen it will be on HIATUS mode… sorry but I need to rest for awhile until my interest in writing come back again in my mind. For a moment I will just be a fan…a reader of Fan fics not a writer… hmm…yeah so sad…**

**I lost interest for now…**

**Until then! Bye for now…**


End file.
